The Pyro
by jasminefiregreen
Summary: Anna loved the new house. It was old, creaky, and a bit haunted which was perfect for her. Plus, it seemed that Violet, Ben, and Vivien loved it too. OCxTate
1. Chapter 1

I'm not happy. I haven't been happy in a very long time. But, I think that is going to change. My family and I were moving out of our modern house and looking into a beautiful old Victorian. The whole house smelled like old books and I loved it. The house had hardwood floors that creaked with each step and beautiful stain glass on most of the windows. I had to admit, it was an amazing house that was for sale at an amazing price.

The salesperson also known as Marcy was talking on and on about the house. I had to admit she was really committed to trying to sell the house. I just tuned her out because I was already sold on the house. I could only hope my Aunt and Uncle wanted the house too. I left the little group and started to explore the house on my own. When I got to the kitchen I saw two guys arguing with each other. It was getting pretty heated and I would rather not witness a murder.

"Can you two please take it outside?" I interrupted them and the glanced at me, but went back to their yelling. "Hello? Seriously, if you guys are going to murder each other can you do it outside?" They looked at me and then behind them. The brunette turned towards me with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you talking to us?" He asked me stupidly. I cocked my eyebrow.

"No, I'm talking to the fucking floor boards." My voice practically dripped with sarcasm.

"So, you can see us?" The blonde asked me. I turned to the brunette.

"This one isn't really quick on the uptake, is he?" The brunette laughed a bit and smiled. The blonde just glared at the brunette. "So, who are you guys?" They looked at each other.

"We were the last owner of this house. I'm Chad and this is my partner Patrick." The brunette, Chad, gestured to the blonde. "We were just here to reminisce about our time here." I was going to ask him some questions about the house when I heard someone coming to the kitchen. I turned around to see Violet standing in the entryway.

"What are you doing in here?" Violet asked.

"Nothing much just talking to these two." I gestured behind me and Violet looked at me odd. "What?"

"There isn't anyone behind you." I turned back to Chad and Patrick. There were still standing there and looking at me with pity in their eyes.

"They're right there, can't you see them?" I pointed towards them, but Violet just looked at me like I was crazy. Then I forced out a laugh and plastered a smile on my face. _I don't want to her to think I'm crazy. _"Dude, I can't believe you fell for that!" I managed to laugh convincingly. She scowled at me.

"That wasn't funny, Anna. You really had me freaked out." Violet chastised me and I went along with it. "Come on, Dad and Mom are looking for you." We made our way back to the group just in time to hear Marcy telling them that the last owners died in the house. Violet, trying to be her morbid self, immediately asked where they died. Marcy told us they died in the basement. I sighed, of course the last owners are dead. I just happen to be still seeing them.

The whole seeing the dead thing has been happening ever since I was a little girl. I don't know if it's only me who can see them or if there are more people who are like me. I had been seeing them ever since my dog got run over by a truck and I saw him playing in the yard the next day. I told my parents thinking that they would believe me, but they didn't. I learned that no one ever believed and trying to get them too, was as useless as Viven. So, I got used to it and normally seeing them in an old house wouldn't surprise me. But, two years ago I just stopped seeing them and had gotten used to not looking over my shoulder and seeing a decapitated butcher. Now I was seeing them again and two just so happen to be residing in my hopefully soon-to-be home.

"We'll take it." Violet said and snapped me out of my inner monologue. I raised an eyebrow at her, did she really think Ben and Vivien would want the house now `that they know someone died in it?

Surprisingly they did buy the house. I guess if Violet wanted something she got it. _Oops, that came out a little bitter. _I love my cousin, but honestly her parents let her get away with murder. They knew she smoked, but they did absolutely nothing about it. _At least this time I get something out of their horrible parenting. _

After the movers hauled all our boxes inside the house we got to unpacking. I took all my boxes and headed to my room with them. I was getting the room next to Violet's. It was pretty plain with white walls, but that wouldn't last. I had convinced Ben and Viv to let me paint my room the night before and after hours of whining about it, they agreed. I bought two gallons of red paint and I was ready to get started.

I admired the lovely scarlett color that covered my walls. It reminded me of fire and that made me smile. After two hours and a blow dryer the walls were dry. I started to unpack and move my furniture in; a bed, a black desk, and a black computer chair that rolled. I tucked my bed into the one of the corners and my desk in another one. The room had a closet, so I ended up giving Violet my dresser. After unpacking everything and organizing I was happy with my room. My bed had my favorite comforter that had black and white checkers and my red pillow cases were on my fluffy pillows. All my art supplies was packed into the drawers in my desk and my laptop sat on the desk. I hung twinkle lights around my room and they made me grin. I even had black fuzzy carpet over the cold wood floors. Though, something was missing. I heard someone clear their throat from behind me and it made me jump. I turned around to see Chad leaning on my door frame.

"For a teenager you have pretty good taste in color schemes." Chad complimented me.

"Thanks, but it's still missing something." Chad looked around and then his eyes were glued to my window. He smirked at me and I suddenly became very suspicious

"Do you trust me?"

"Oh course not." I told him while looking him straight in the eyes.

"Good, don't trust anyone in this house." I rose my eyebrows at that. "But, when it comes to decor you can trust me." I eyed Chad up and down. _Might as well, it's not like he can make it worse._

"Fine, so what should I do different?" I asked him, but he just shook his head at me.

"Nice try, but you are going downstairs till I'm done." I hesitated, but I grabbed my laptop and went downstairs. I didn't trust Chad at all, but anything he wrecked I could properly fix it.

After about two hours of surfing the web and a lot of noise coming from my room, Chad yelled for me to come back up. I grinned when I saw what he had done. He had made a window seat big enough for two and it was surrounded by bookshelves. It made my room 10 times better.

"This is amazing." I mumbled and then turned to look at Chad who was smiling smugly, "Thank you for this." Unfortunately he smiled mischievously and it sent a chill down my spine.

"Just remember, you owe me." Chad told me and then left my room. _Shit, I knew there was a catch. _Then I went back to admiring my new window seat and the worry left me. I grabbed a book from one of the shelves and curled up on the seat with a blanket. I was so content that I didn't notice my eyes slowly closing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who reviewed, it really helps me get into the writing mood :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Horror Story, I only own my OC.**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring. I bolted out of bed and ran to my desk. I immediately shut off the annoying alarm clock. Then I noticed I had woken in bed and not on the window seat where I fell asleep. I decided to ignore my confusion and started to get ready for my first day in hell, or what other people call school. I took a quick shower and started to get dressed in black skinny jeans and a Panic at the Disco shirt.

I wandered out of my sanctuary and went to Violet's door. I knocked lightly and waited for a few minutes. I still heard her snoring which meant I would have to do something a bit louder to wake her. I smirked, "Wake up Princess! It's time for school!" I yelled through her door and I heard her swear at me. I walked back into my room and brushed through my curly hair. I put on a pair of socks and my pair of black combat boots. I debated bugging Violet, but my stomach growled causing me to go downstairs to search for food.

When I entered the kitchen I saw Moira cooking something that smelled magnificent. "Please, tell me that's bacon." Moira turned around and smiled at me.

"It is, Miss Violet." I chuckled at her and she raised an eyebrow. I smiled back at the kind woman.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just that I'm not Violet." Moira looked like she was about to apologize, but I interrupted her. "It's fine, Moira. I'm Ben's niece, Anna." I introduced myself. "But, if you want to make up for calling me Violet, you can give me some bacon." I smiled mischievously at the woman and she nodded. She handed me a plate piled with pancakes and it had heaps of bacon. Then she handed me a bowl with oatmeal and my smile dropped.

"Eat something healthy." She ordered me. It came off motherly and I figured that she would bug me about eating it if I didn't. So, I sat down and started piling food into my mouth. Moira looked at me in disgust.

"What? I'm hungry." Moira shook her head at me and went back to cooking. She started talking to me as she cooked.

"Why are you living with your Aunt and Uncle?" It was a polite enough question, but it brought back flashes of memories that made me grimace. I tucked away my discomfort and plastered a smile on my face.

"They died when I was 8, I've been living with Ben and Vivien ever since."

"Oh, I'm sorry to bring up any painful memories." I just smiled at her and assured her that it was fine. After I devoured my plate of food I talked to Moira some more. We talked about Moira's job and her sick mother while Moira asked me about school and the move. I liked Moira a lot, she seemed kind and polite. I noticed that I had about 5 minutes before Violet and I had to leave for school. I went to hug Moira goodbye, but when I touched her I got a cold chill. I froze and looked at Moira. I hardly ever got cold and when I did it tended to be caused by something unnatural. I stared at Moira and it seemed like her image was flickering between her and a beautiful young woman. The image of Moira froze on the young woman and I noticed the resemblance between the woman and Moira. Then it hit me and I sighed.

"You're dead." I said avoiding her eyes and I heard her take a sharp intake of breath. She looked at me with sharpness in her eyes.

"How did you know?" She asked me and her tone was slightly cold. Then I heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked away from Moira to see Violet in one of her vintage outfits.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" she yelled at me. I looked back at Moira and gave her a sympathetic smile. Then I turned to Violet and gave her a fake smile.

"Just give me a second." I looked back at Moira one more time then ran to the closet and grabbed my backpack.

Violet and I walked to our new high school. When we got to the courtyard she pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke. I rolled my eyes at her knowing that there was probably some no smoking rule she was already breaking. She zoned out as we walked towards the school building. I listened to some brunette talking about letting a dude do coke of her nipples. Then the brunette's eyes zeroed in on Violet's cigarette.

"Fuck." I swore and Violet looked at me with a raised eyebrow. The brunette looked like a crazy bitch and judging by what she told her friends, she was a crazy bitch with a drug problem. The brunette marched up to us with two of her friends following her like dogs.

"Hey! Student council passed a rule against smoking in public spaces." She bitched at us.

"Secondhand smoke kills." The bitch's friend backed her up.

"I'm new, I didn't know." Violet explained and then dropped her cigarette on the ground and crushed it. The brunette looked at her like she had killed a baby.

"What the hell is wrong with you? People sit here, they eat here!" The brunette just wouldn't stop bitching.

"You don't know me. Why are you doing this?" VIolet glanced at me, but I wasn't going to get in trouble for fighting. I really didn't want to fight, but when the brunette picked up the cigarette from the ground there was a gleam in her eyes. I stepped closer to Violet ready to step in incase anything got violent.

"Eat it… eat it or I'm gonna kick the shit out of you." The bitch threatened Violet and that's when I lost my patience. No one threatened Violet unless they wanted to get hurt.

"That's enough." I told the brunette while pushing Violet behind me. I had more experience with fighting than her and I could take a beating.

"What, you wanna go too?!" She lunged at me and tried to burn me with the cigarette. I wrapped her wrist and kicked her hard in the shin. She dropped and swore at me. I knelt down by her and lifted up her head by her hair.

"Don't fucking touch Violet." I kept my voice level and imagined slamming her head on the concrete. I could practically see the blood pouring from her head, but I dragged the images to the back of my mind. I dropped the girl's hair and started to walk to the school as the bitch's friends checked to make sure the coke whore was alright. I could hear her threatening me and it brought a smile to my face. I heard footsteps coming toward me and turned to see Violet heading towards me with a worried expression.

"Are you alright?" She asked me and I nodded. "You really didn't have to do that."

"Nah, I wanted to. The bitch was annoying me." Violet looked at me in disbelief, but she didn't ask me anything more.

The rest of the day went pretty normal. We found a bondage suit in the attic and I spent my time avoiding people. I read a few books on my window seat and then I was on my way to bed. Then I remembered something weird, I didn't fall asleep in my bed last night. Yet, I woke up in it. who would've moved me? Chad might have, but I sincerely doubted it. I decided to forgot about it and go to bed.

The next day Violet and I managed to avoid the coke bitch at school. I walked home again because I really didn't want to deal with the loudness of the bus. When I finally got home Vivien was peeling the wallpaper in the living room, Violet was in her room listening to music, and Ben was no where to be seen. I decided to go look for him. Ever since Ben stuck his dick in his student, I've been keeping an eye on him. I really didn't care about him or VIvien, but this move was hard for Violet. I didn't want her to go through this every time her parents are going through a rough patch. So, I searched for Ben.

I finally found him in his study with a patient. Normally, I would've gone somewhere else, but the patient managed to attract my interest. He had curly honey-blond hair, chocolate colored eyes, and dimples. That combination should have been adorable or cute, but those are not the words I would use to describe him. Dangerous, unfeeling, cold; are the words I would use. His eyes weren't warm, they were cold and hard. They reminded me of my eyes when I wasn't pretending to be happy. Maybe, that's what made me stick around and listen. The familiar phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat' came to my mind, but then again 'Satisfaction brought it back'.

"Some of them beg for their life. I don't feel sad. I don't feel anything. It's a filthy world we live in. It's a filthy goddamn helpless world, and honestly, I feel like I'm helping take them away from the shit and the piss and the vomit that run in the streets," His voice was smooth and had an alluring quality to it. Everything he was saying struck a chord in me. It was a filthy and helpless world and I know that. I've known that since I was little. "I'm helping take them somewhere clean and kind. There's something about all that blood, man." For me it was fire and the way it seemed to cleanse everything. " I drown in it. The Indians believed that blood holds all the bad spirits, and once a month in ceremonies they would cut themselves to let the spirits go free. There's something smart about that. Very smart. I like that. YOu think I'm crazy?" Absolutely not, he was different. Different, like me. I decided that I would have to find out who he was. If he was someone like me, then maybe he would understand. I looked at Ben from my place hidden behind the archway.

"No. I think you're creative. And I think you have a lot of pain you're not dealing with." Ben gave the typical therapist answer and I saw a spark of annoyance in the patient's eyes. Annoyance turned to amusement and he smirked.

"My mother's probably worried about me, right?" He asked mockingly, but Ben was too stupid to notice the sarcasm.

"I'm sure she is." Ben reassured him.

"She's a cocksucker. I mean, literally, a cocksucker. She used to suck the guy off next-door, all the time." Ben looked at him in disbelief and I couldn't help it. I started to giggle softly and Tate's eyes whipper to mine. I took and deep breathe and managed to stop laughing. I smirked at Tate and his eyes widened then the corner of his lips twitched. He looked back over at my uncle. "My dad found out, and he left. He left me with a cocksucker. Can you imagine? How sick is that?"

"I've heard a lot worse." Ben tried to sympathize, but it only sounded fake. I liked this patient, Tate, and I liked hearing his accurate ideals, but I couldn't deal with Ben's textbook responses. I left the doorway to the study quietly and went back up to my room. I sat at my desk and stared at my walls. I stayed like that for a few minutes until the red color morphed into flames. The same flames that burned my parents to a crisp and the flames that bring me relief. I snapped out of that happy memory and dug into my desk drawers. I shoved my color pencils to one side and grabbed onto a smooth cylinder. I pulled it out and looked at my trusty Zippo. I flicked it open and watched the orange flames lick around the container.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aloha, I'll be trying to update weekly. I hope you like the story~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Horror Story or it's characters.**

I skipped school today. I felt...odd...I didn't want to leave to the house. The house felt...comforting to me. It felt warm and friendly. I didn't want to deal with the coke bitch and her friends. Usually, I would have just gone to school just to look after Violet. I felt guilty for leaving her on her own, but I just didn't want to leave the house.

So, there I was laying on my bed reading a book on Jack the Ripper. He was one of the more interesting serial killers. I was reading about the letters he supposedly sent Scotland Yard when my door creaked open. Standing in all his glory was the patient Tate with a cocky smile on his face. I set my book aside and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and he leaned against my doorframe.

"The question is why are you here? You don't seem very close to you family." He questioned me and sat at the end of my bed.

"Why would I answer your question when you won't answer mine?" He smirked at me.

"Good point...I'm here because you're interesting." He explained and I rolled my eyes. "Anyone who laughs at their own father's pathetic attempts at giving therapy, is someone worth talking to." I laughed softly.

"He was pretty pathetic, but he isn't my father. He's my uncle and I'm here because my parents are assholes.

"So little orphan Annie has a sad backstory." I smiled.

"It's little orphan Anna."

"Well, I'm Tate." He introduced himself.

"Well, Tate, you have some pretty interesting views on life." His eyes narrowed at me.

"You think I'm crazy." He said bitterly and I frowned. Does everyone think he's crazy?

"If you're crazy then so am I." I told him and his eyes softened. "The world is a filthy place filled with people who don't deserve to to live in it. Personally, I think it would be better if someone set the world on fire. And watched all the sickness and dirtness burn." I picked my book back up while his brown eyes stared at me. I waited for about 3 minutes and he didn't stop staring at me. "What?" I looked back up at him.

He smirked, "Nothing, just never thought I meet someone who thought the same as me."

"Welcome to the club." Tate moved so he faced me.

"So, how are you not listening to your Uncle's bullshit?" He asked.

"I just smile and never say how I really feel." I smiled bitterly. "It works like a charm." I glanced back to my book. "Not that I don't want to talk to you, but I really want to finish this book." His face fell for a second and then his happy mask came back on. He looked at the title to my book and his real smile returned.

He left my bedroom with a smile and I finished the book.

I didn't go to school again. Ben and Vivien didn't even notice, not that I expected them to. I had an actual reason to stay home this time. Tate. He was scheduled for another appointment and he interested me. So, instead of being in a classroom of people I hate. I was eavesdropping on his session. I figured he would know that I would be there and that we wouldn't mind.

"You mind if I tape this?" Ben asked Tate.

"No."

"You taking your medications?"

"Yes."

"Any side effects?"

"I was taking them at night, but they kept me up."

"And what did you do?"

"Started taking them in the morning."

"Light sensitivity is pretty common." I didn't think that was right. I looked up most of the medication that Ben gave out and not one of them had light sensitivity as a side effect.

"Maybe. Yeah, I think so."

Ben told Tate the story about the CIA interrogator and Tate's eyes went hard when he figured out that Ben was playing with him.

"You think I'm lying to you?" Tate asked coldly.

"Light sensitivity isn't a side effect of Lexapro, Tate."

"So, you lied to me."

"What is important…that is if you're telling the truth about doing these things to your classmates. If you were actually a danger to society, the law says I have to report you to the police." Ben threatened Tate.

"Did you call them?"

Ben reassured him that he didn't and then they joked around. "Everybody can get better, Tate. Everybody. I just think you're scared. Of what, I'm not sure yet. Maybe rejection. Certainly because of what your father did to you." Ben did his therapist mumbo-jumbo.

"I was afraid my big dick wouldn't work." My eyebrows rose and I chuckled at Ben's shocked expression.

"What?" Ben asked stunned and Tate laughed.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't take the meds." Tate explained.

"Tate."

"I was afraid my dick wouldn't work," He glanced over at the doorway where I was, "Because I met someone." I rolled my eyes at him and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I'm getting better at updating regularly :) Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Horror Story**

I went back to room after Tate had finished his therapy session. I was sitting on my bed reading one of the Sherlock Holmes books. I was getting to the climax of the story when my door creaked open. There, standing in my doorway once again, was Tate. I raised an eyebrow, one of my more impressive skills.

"What's up?" I asked in an unsure tone. I turned toward him, so I could look at him properly. "I thought your appointment was over." He gave me a sideways smile.

"It is, I just wanted to see you." He said sweetly, but his eyes were cold. _That was so fake._

"Dude, you don't have to pretend to be all sweet. It's kinda freaking me out." His eyes widened.

"How did you know I was faking? Maybe I did want to see you." He asked curiously.

"I know because I am the master of acting happy and sweet." I explained smugly and he chuckled softly.

"Well, I did want to see you." I smiled.

"Of course you did, no one can resist me." I joked and I got him to laugh some more. _God, I love that laugh. _"So, now that you are here, what do you want to do?" He smirked at me.

"Got any Kurt Cobain?" He asked.

We were sitting on the floor talking and listening to Nirvana when my door opened. Ben was standing in my doorway in all his glory. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you doing here?" Ben asked Tate in a voice he probably thought was threatening.

"What the hell are you doing here? I'm in my bedroom not yours." I told him coldly and he glared at me.

"I was talking to my patient." He spat out the word patient as if that made Tate somehow worse. I just raised an eyebrow and tried to conceal my anger. _He had no right to be barge into my room and harass me for hanging out with Tate! _Ben gave me one last dirty look and then turned to Tate. "You need to leave, now." Ben ordered him and that was the last straw. I was about to stand up and tell Ben to go to hell when Tate gave me a look. His eyes were cold, hard, and said clearly that I shouldn't get involved. I was going to get involved anyways until I saw the hint of anger and mischief in his eyes. He walked towards Ben and stopped to whisper something in his ear that made Ben go pale with rage. I grinned at Ben's reaction and wondered what Tate has said to piss him off that much. "Stay away from him." He ordered me and I couldn't hold my rage in.

"I'll stay away from him when you can keep your dick in your pants!" I yelled at him and pure rage filled his eyes. He lunged forward and I felt a hard sting on my cheek. I stared at him with anger as he left my room and I raised my hand to my cheek. It was sore, but it only managed to anger me more. It wasn't the first time Ben slapped me and it wouldn't be the last. He had a habit of taking out his frustrations on me, but I would rather it be me than Violet.

I turned off the music and laid down on my bed. I stared at my ceiling letting my hate fester. It would be ridiculously easy to kill him, just sneak into his bedroom and drop a match. I fantasize about it, but I could never actually kill him no matter how much I would like to. I couldn't take him away from Violet, even though she hates him. She would miss him eventually, she was always too sweet and fragile. I sighed and grabbed the book I had forgotten on my bed.

I had read a few chapters when I heard something knocking on my window. I slowly got up and went to the window to see Tate outside of it. I shook my head at him and then let him in. He crawled through the window and then sat on my bed. "How did you even get up here?" I asked. My room was on the 2nd floor and I didn't see a ladder.

"I climbed the tree." He answered shortly and I looked out my window again. I forgot there was even a tree out there. I faced Tate again and then I saw him become tense. His eyes grew hard and cold. He got up and slowly walked towards me. He scanned my face and I realized what made him tense. _I forgot _

_about the bruise. _"Who did this?" Tate asked through gritted teeth. I fake smiled at him.

"Oh it's nothing, it doesn't even hurt." I lied cheerily and judging my the look in Tate's eyes he didn't buy it. He stared at me and I sighed in defeat. I dropped my smile. "Ben has temper and he has a tendency of taking it out on me." I said with more than a hint of anger. Tate's eyes darkened in anger and he started to leave my room. I was almost positive that if I let him leave that I would find Ben beaten and bloody in the morning. I grabbed Tate's arm and felt a chill again, but I ignored it. "Don't, he isn't worth the trouble." I told him and Tate stopped moving.

"I starting to think he is." I turned him back around so he faced me.

"He isn't and even if he was you still can't hurt him," I sighed in frustration, "He may be a total dick, but he is still Violet's dad. If he died it would crush her and I can't let that happen." Tate looked at me in surprise.

"You're willing to deal with that asshole just because you don't want to hurt you cousin?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded and he looked at me with contempt. "Here I was thinking you were smart, turns out you're an idiot like everyone else." _Ouch. _He turned his back to me and left through the window. _Wow, what a dick. _I protect my cousin and apparently that makes me weak. I glared out the window and felt anger start to fill me. I won't hurt someone and that makes me stupid?! I gritted my teeth and tried to hold in my anger. I grabbed my lighter out of my desk and lit the candles that were on my desk. I stared at them and remember the one time I let my anger out; the one time I did something for myself. I remembered the orange flames that surrounded my house, burning everything that is impure. I took in a shaky breath as the memory consumed my thoughts.

I actually went to school today. I felt the urge to stay at the house, but I was still pissed at Tate and he had another session today. _Seriously, who gets pissed at a person for caring about family?! _I grabbed my lunch and sat down my Violet. We talked for a bit about pointless stuff like music and art. Violet always had a thing with the dark and weird. She adored stuff that went bump in the night, but she was never the thing that went bump. She cared about people. She was an angel attracted to the demons. She could never hurt anyone without a reason. She never felt the urge to kill or set the world on fire. She was completely naive, but that's what I love about her. She made me think before I do things that would make her disappointed. Whenever I think about setting Ben on fire, I see her crying. When I think about shoving a knife in someone's chest, I see looking at me with horror. It worked really well for keeping me in check.

We had finished lunch and were about to leave when the coke whore and two of her friends came up to us. "Hey Bitch, ready to the shit beat out of you?" The whore said with a snarl and her two friends corned us in. I looked back at Violet and saw she had a panicked look in her eyes. I drew in a breath and kicked one of the girls who was by Violet. She fell to the floor and I pushed Violet away from us.

"Go! I'll be fine." I told her and she gave me a look of concern before running out of the lunchroom. I turned back to the girls and got into a fighting stance. The girl I kicked got back up and stared at me with anger. I let out my breath and they attacked me like well groomed wolves.

I limped home and cursed the bitches in my thoughts. They had gotten in a few well placed punches. I clutched at side when pain shot through it. Maybe more than a few...and not just punches. I was really considering going back and torturing those girls until they screamed like pigs. But, I kept walking, knowing that if I didn't come home Violet would be worried.

It took me 30 minutes to walk home when it usually only took 10 minutes. When I got home the house was empty, but that wasn't very surprising. No one was usually home until Violet was and she wouldn't be back for another 2 hours. I limped up the stairs and went into the bathroom. I grabbed a bottle of aspirin and downed three pills. I slowly made my way to my room and laid down on my bed. I took deep breath trying to ignore the pain in my side, face, and hands. I looked at my hands and saw that my knuckles were bloody. I sighed, _the rest of me probably looks just as bad. _Instead of being smart and taking care of my wounds, I stayed where I was until I drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
